Because Im Stupid
by Wolfmika
Summary: y una ves mas un "Te amo" se queda en sus labios y ella no lo puede ver, aunque el este bien, ella no puede ver las lagrimas de Kankuro, lagrimas invisibles, por tener enfrente a quien ama y no poder decírselo


_Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

_NA: el video con la canción que me inspiro para este fic se encuentra en mi perfil n.n_

_Because Im Stupid_

¿Por cuánto tiempo mas podrá seguir de ese modo?... es la pregunta que siempre le atormenta, suspira con pesadez cada que la ve pasar, se embelesa con el color de sus ojos, ella provoca que el inconscientemente se enamore cada ves mas con sus gracioso gestos y nuevamente se pregunta a el mismo ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Pero no importa que tanto se esfuerce por llamar su atención, ni siquiera importa el hecho de a ver sido el hijo del cuarto Kazekage, ni siquiera importa ser le hermano del quinto Kazekage, no importa, por que ella nunca le vera, nunca notara su existencia fuera de lo normal; por mucho tiempo lucho, lucho para poder ganarse su amistad, y triunfo en esa fase, Kankuro se podría decir ahora era el "casi" mejor amigo de Matsuri, pero era una victoria bacía para el… ¿Cuánto mas? … nuevamente aquellas interrogantes en su interior, por que simplemente no le daba una oportunidad a el, por que simplemente no avía tenido el valor suficiente para decirle que le quiere en verdad… es simple, Matsuri, aquella chica de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, solo tenia ojos y corazón para alguien que no era el, y ese alguien era su hermano menor, Gaara. Había ocasiones que Kankuro desea ser Gaara, y otras en que no, y de cierto modo le causaba gracia, por que solo lo pensaba para poder así de ese modo ganarse el corazón de esa chica tan especial.

También había ocasiones en que sus sentimientos se generaban en rencor a su hermano menor, pero era estúpido simplemente sentir aquello, ya que Gaara no tenia la culpa y era su inocente victima por le amor de Matsuri, tantas han sido las ocasiones en que el le avisto llorar por el pelirrojo, que simplemente se conformaba con ser su paño de lagrimas y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cuando Kankuro le ama; pero el siempre estará hay para ella, para cuando necesite platicar o cualquier otra cosa… e inconsciente mente, cuando ella le contaba sobre sus locos sueños con el Kazekage, no se daba cuenta, pero cada palabra era una fina espina que se clavaba dolorosamente en su corazón.

Pero el es feliz… es masoquistamente feliz, con solo verla, con solo escucharla, aun sabiendo que nunca podrá ser el hombre que siempre estará en su corazón es feliz.

¿Podrá seguir?... muchas y locas ideas pasan por su mente, y todas con un simple propósito: declararle su amor… pero siempre el miedo es el que lo detiene; miedo a que ella le rechace, miedo, a que nunca mas le vuelva a ver o dirigir la palabra, ese miedo que le provoca el amar a Matsuri.

Una ves mas la tiene de frente, y una ves mas un "Te amo" se queda en sus labios y ella no lo puede ver, aunque el este bien, ella no puede ver las lagrimas de Kankuro, lagrimas invisibles, por tener enfrente a quien ama y no poder decírselo, lagrimas y tristeza que oculta tras una perfecta mascara. Y que decir por las noches, noches en las que la piensa, en las que la sueña y ese hermoso sentir se queda guardado en su pecho, ahogándolo nuevamente, lastimándolo, es masoquista, pero si de ese modo puede estar con ella… entonces le agrada. Por que para el, el amor es como una cicatriz la cual no puede sanar y eso es a causa del amor que siente por la chica.

¿Un limite?... sus sentimientos tiene un limite, no es de piedra, es un ser humano capas de moverse, de hablar, de sentir, de amar… y se siente cerca de ello, cerca de su limite y le da miedo, teme por sus actos, teme por ella, por que se aleje de el, pero esta casi al borde, y no quiere matar esa ilusión de seguir junto a ella, no quiere y teme.

Pero antes de que eso llegue a pasar, logra armarse de valor, un que le duela, aun que ya no la vea mas, lograra sobre vivir, aun con su recuerdo en su mente, tal ves sea algo enfermo, demente. Pero ya no puede con ese sentimiento.

-¿Sucede algo Kankuro- san?- le pregunta, su semblante es algo preocupado, pues a pesar de no estar tan lejos de la aldea, ya notaba a Kankuro algo serio y preocupado-

-Matsuri…yo- respira hondo sonriendo por lo bien que se escucha su nombre en sus labios y ella simplemente le ve extrañada por sus actos-

-¿Si?-

-Quiero que sepas muchas cosas en este momento… la verdad eh sido verdaderamente un estúpido por guardarlo y no decírtelo-

-No entiendo- le dijo-

-Todo este tiempo, me esforcé, para lograr ser tu amigo, somos amigos y esa es un victoria que disfruto, pero lo siento muy vacio, por que se que tu corazón le pertenece a alguien mas, por que quiero que sepas que yo… desde hace un tiempo me eh enamorado de ti, Matsuri yo…-

-Basta- le interrumpió- Kankuro –san ya sigas, por favor ya no te… ya no se siga lastimando lo siento mucho, en verdad-

-No importa- sonrío de antemano sabia que algo así pasaría- solo quiero que sepas que yo siempre te estaré esperando, y esto te lo eh dicho por que ya no podía mas, sabes que todos tenemos limites y simplemente no quería cometer una locura por eso te lo eh dicho-

-Kankuro- san…-

-Se que ahora esta es la ultima ves que nos veremos, y que ya no será lo mismo, pero no creo poder arrepentirme de esta locura en tu contra- en un rápido movimiento la jalo del brazo, abrazándola fuertemente, con el brazo izquierdo, con su otra mano suavemente le alzo el rostro por le mentón para verla fijamente a los ojos-

Un "Te amo" fue visto por Matsuri en el momento en que Kankuro la beso, un "Te amo" que por mucho tiempo estuvo guardado en sus labios, algo hermoso y fugaz… el ya no soportaba mas el dolor en su corazón, lo hizo, y no se arrepiente, ella le mira confundida alejándose de el lentamente, la mira como con sus dedos ligeramente toca sus labios y es la primera ves que Matsuri por fin logra ver tras la mascara falsa de el, lagrimas que son solo por ella. Se aleja corriendo, dejándolo solo, eso temía por eso nunca dijo nada, pero ya no podía hacer nada, lo hiso, se lo dijo y ya no avía marcha atrás.

-Siempre te estaré esperando-

Y esas palabras se fueron junto con el viento.

_**Notas finales: **_

_**Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido **_

_**Espero les haiga gustado este fic n.n **_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente **_

_**Besos abrazos **_

_**Bye bye **_


End file.
